Seamur Stink Fight!
'Seamur Stink Fight! '''is the 43rd episode of Season 10. Summary The Disney Junior Club decide to investigate two seamur troops in order to find out why they were fighting. Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil and her henchmen fly to the Fantasy Forest to collect scents for fragrant soap and shampoo. Plot The episode begins in a bright, early morning in the Fantasy Forest Madagascar realm; Captain Jake and Kwazii are packing things up to see seamurs. The pirate pals are about to wake up the crew, but instead a loud seamur call wakes them up. Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia rush out to the source, but when they reach it, it becomes too late and they watch as two troops quarrelling of seamurs separate. They decide to investigate the reason why the seamurs were fighting by infiltrating the troops. In the sky, Cruella De Vil is flying in her jet, smelling scented soap and shampoo. However, she is disappointed with the smells, calling them “too ordinary”. Knowing that the Fantasy Forest is an enchanted forest full of magical plants and animals, she decides to go there, believing that it must have scents that are “special”. Kwazii enters the territory of one of the troops. He activates his Seamur Creature Power Suit after naming a young seamur Velcro. Sofia names Velcro's troop Troop Velcro. In the other seamur troop’s territory, Captain Jake collects some Rune Prune fruit. He names his troop Troop Rune Prune after activating Seamur Powers. As each pirate settles into their roles as members of the troop, they learn that, like lemurs, females are the leaders, that they hold their tails high so other members know where the troop is, and that scents are important for communication: seamurs define their territories by leaving scent marks formed by scraping trees and smearing them with oil secreted from their wrists, just like lemurs. Other troops respect the marks and do not mess with the marking troop’s resources contained in the marked territory. Captain Jake and Kwazii conclude that by marking territories, seamurs prevent fights. Cruella De Vil, Horace, and Jasper are making their way through the Madagascan realm, of the Fantasy Forest, using a smell detector to find smells. One smell (a seamur scent mark) intrigues Cruella, mainly because she has never smelled it before. She orders Jasper and Horace to collect as much of the smell as they can. Captain Jake joins the rest of Troop Rune Prune and suns himself. A seamur challenges Captain Jake to a stink fight over his spot. The seamur saturates its tail with scents by rapidly rubbing it against its arm, and afterwards waves the scents at Captain Jake. He names the seamur Seastink before getting knocked out. Sofia responds by upgrading the Magical Creature Power Suit with scent glands for stink fighting. By the time she is done, however, the crew becomes aware of Cruella's presence in the forest. Sofia finds Captain Jake and informs him of the situation, subsequently giving him the updated Seamur Disc. With the territorial scent marks gone, Troop Rune Prune enters Troop Velcro's territory. While the troops jump fight, the pirate pals start scent marking the trees. The fight convinces Cruella that she has had it with seamurs, and she leaves the Fantasy Forest's Madagascar realm. The seamurs stop fighting each other after the scent marks are restored. At the end, the Disney Junior Club summarize their adventure, and then Captain Jake and Kwazii stink fight each other for fun, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Cruella De Vil: To collect scents from the Fantasy Forest to make fragrant shampoo Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Lemur Stink Fight! from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Wild Kratts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes based on cartoons